


things you said that i wasnt meant to hear

by guttersvoice



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guttersvoice/pseuds/guttersvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone keeps things to themselves</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said that i wasnt meant to hear

Viral is careful with his words, when he can be; keeps dangerous thoughts for when he’s alone. Not that he’s afraid of anyone - Simon - hearing them, not because he’s ashamed, but because they are his. They are not meant for anyone else.

He knows other people must have similarly private thoughts, and doesn’t let himself dwell on them.

If a person has something to share with him, they will, or they aren’t worth his time. If they have secrets that aren’t for him, he doesn’t want to know them.

So when Simon lets that one word escape - with Viral straddling his lap and large, clawed hands on his chest and double rows of teeth just barely grazing his shoulder - when that treacherous word escapes Simon’s lips, while his legs shake and his fingers grip too-tight on Viral’s hips -

Viral ignores it.

He knows that it was not meant for him, just as his own choked whispers into the dark as he brings himself to completion with bad memories behind his eyes are not meant for Simon.

But it plays in his mind the next time he’s alone, Simon gasping out that word, and they’re uneven, now, somehow.

The next time they fuck, Viral grinds out Kamina’s name, too.


End file.
